Marvex Music Meme 2
by Dajypop
Summary: A second one! This time with 20 songs!


**Marvex Music Meme (Again!)**

**AN: I felt like doing yet another Music Meme, and I wanted to do another MarVex, so…that's what you get. HA! 3**

**NOTE!!: Numbers 8, and 11 are AU **

**Rules:  
1. Put your iTunes/iPod/MP3 player/other music program on shuffle.  
2. Write a short drabble pertaining to the song that comes on within the time the song runs for.  
3. Do as many as you want!  
4. Post it!**

**1. Smooth Criminal – Michael Jackson (4:17)**

Vexen hated it when _anyone_ came into his lab unannounced, and when Marluxia did it, in particular, he wanted to cause bodily harm to him. Particularly when he came in while Vexen was working in his bedroom for a few minutes, and that damned pink-haired thing came into his precious labs and took something just to mess with him. And he wouldn't take something important, either. He'd take something minute just to drive the blonde over the edge of insanity. And, on most days, it worked.

Today, for instance, that smooth man slipped in and took the pen that Vexen had been working with. Haha, now he'd be completely without writing utensils, because Marluxia had been working for quite some time, now, on stealing each and every one. How smooth was he? Maybe a klepto, but that was acceptable to the blonde considering it _was_ Marluxia.

**2. I Don't Care – Three Days Grace (3:58)**

Why couldn't that blasted Neophyte understand what he put Vexen through these days? He was only trying to make it through his life and _not_ die, but he wasn't even given the chance. Marluxia was always there to offer false hope and create situations that turned the poor blonde into some kind of psychotic paranoid person. He wouldn't quite say Schizophrenic, but he was getting close. He could have sworn he'd see pink hair slip in and out of his lab at random intervals, or see another pair of hands working on his experiments. Perhaps they were there, perhaps they weren't, but either way, he knew Marluxia was just out to get him.

However, he hadn't seen the male for a few hours, and he started to think. If Marluxia was dead, he probably wouldn't care, unless it was his fault. On the other hand, he did care quite a bit about the fact that the rose haired male was there. The scientist sighed heavily, thinking quietly to himself about how he half-wished his pest would die. But…then that would bring a lack of excitement in his life. Oh! But he had Demyx for that! …but that excitement was sometimes also shared with Xigbar, and he could definitely do without that.

"Vexennn~!"

"I don't care, number eleven."

**3. Europop – Eiffel 65 (5:28)**

Marluxia seemed to enjoy listening to the most obnoxious music Vexen had ever heard. Demyx liked it, too, and Vexen did really enjoy being a father figure to him, but Techno was where he drew the line. Especially this stupid song now pumping against his eardrums. He believed the pink-haired monkey problem had just bought speakers for his computer and put music on it just to drive him nuts.

Rolling his eyes, he looked at the painful song's title. "Europo."

**4. We Will Rock You/We Are the Champions - Queen (5:02)**

Marluxia was pumped for his meeting with Sora. In fact, he had all confidence in the Organization, for he paraded about singing songs of winning to anyone who spoke to him. Sadly, the person who next chose to talk to him was none other than the Organization's number VI.

"We will, we will ROCK YOU!" He stuck his tongue out, even, looking like an idiot with his hands in rock fists.

"Number Eleven, don't spit that...spound pollution at me!"

"Sound pollution? Vexen, it's called singing."

"It's pollution, and I will _not_ deal with it!" Vexen scowled, making Marluxia smile and drop his voice to a whisper.

"We are the championssss~."

**5. Broken - Seether ft. Amy Lee (4:18)**

Marluxia couldn't believe what he'd just done. He'd done...something unspeakable. He had just sent _Axel_ to...execute _Vexen_. That wasn't all that smart. The only thing he'd been thinking was that fire killed ice. Nothing else crossed his mind until he remembered what Vexen had shared with him about how he and Axel got along.

His heart broke in two when he realized that Vexen's death would not be as quick and painless as he'd originally hoped. He half-wished he would have done it himself. Vexen did, too, but he wasn't totally sure why.

**6. It Ends Tonight - The All-American Rejects (4:04)**

Vexen had spent the past ten minutes explaining his utter contempt for Axel and the fact that the feeling was mutual. However, he finally stopped pacing and turned to look at Marluxia, with disdain burning in his green eyes, for a very long time.

"Perhaps its best you leave me alone, Eleven." The Academic finally sighed, shaking his head, "This must end tonight." He'd been thinking about doing this for so long that, now, he wasn't sure he wanted to do this anymore.

"Tonight?" Marluxia seemed heartbroken. The next day was the day of his decision to get rid of Vexen.

**7. Making Christmas - Rise Against (3:27)**

Marluxia had wanted Vexen to join the Christmas party so badly, he'd gone down to the labs to find him. However, there was no lucious blonde anywhere. Thankfully, Vexen had gone to hide in the last place Marluxia would think to look; his own greenhouse.

Sighing softly, he ended up heading to the large work table to set his gift down. Little Gingerbread Vexen's and Marluxia's were inside an icy blue box with snowflake printed ribbons.

**8. We're Cheerleaders - Bring It On Soundtrack (1:57)**

Vexen couldn't believe how he'd gotten roped into this. All he remembered was Demyx asking him to try out for cheerleading with him, and the next thing he knew, he was in a skirt and tank top, bouncing around for a bunch of football players. Sadly, one of them was Marluxia and he seemed to be watching predatorially.

**9. Less Talk, More Rokk - Freezepop (5:02)**

Marluxia had only one thought on his mind today as he entered Vexen's lab. Sex. It was all he could do to keep from stripping as he entered the room. Vexen was calmly sitting over near his computer, typing up lengthy results from his latest experiment. However, he was interrupted by lips on the back of his neck, on one side of his ponytail. (His experiment had made it necessary to tie his hair back.)

"Vexen~!" Marluxia cooed, nibbling at the lobe of the ear he was whispering into.

"What do you want, Eleven, can't you see I'm bu--"

"Less talk." Marluxia placed his finger to his lips, and his next action had Vexen wishing he wasn't on a stool, "More _rock_." And a pelvic thrust into his back, coupled with those words, left Vexen dark red and speechless.

**10. Kidnap the Sandy Claws - KoRn (3:37)**

"I can't believe the Superior sent _us_ on a mission to _kidnap_ Santa Claus. He knows I hate Christmas. And only so Demyx will stop whining about fake Santas in Strip Malls." Vexen sighed, though he enjoyed the cold.

"I can't believe he made _you_ come at all!" Marluxia shook his head. "So distracting."

"You dudes won't like...start suckin' face, will ya?"

"Xigbar..." Vexen growled out, teeth grinding, irritated already, "_Shut. Up._"

Xigbar wisely did so.

**11. Sunrise - Angel City (3:25)**

"Talk to meeeee~! What are you doin'?" Marluxia pleaded, but, as usual, Vexen only gave him the cold shoulder.

"Vexen, I know you can hear me." But conversations with Vexen _now_ were always met with silence.

"Number Eleven...what are you doing here?" Xemnas questioned, walking into the Proof of Existance room in the castle.

"Talking to Vexen."

"Again? You do know he's been dead for nearly a year, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know..." And he really regretted it. A sigh left him as he placed blue roses on the grave and stood. "Goodbye, Vexen. See you tomorrow."

**12. I Am A Scientist - The Dandy Warhols (3:13)**

"Lookit meee~!" Marluxia cooed, tossing his hair and trying to look incredibly boring. "I'm _Veeeeexeeeennnnn!_" He added, spinning in a circle. He then paused and made the straightest face he could muster with a flower in his hair.

"I am a scientist. I must live on science alone." He then burst into peals of laughter, causing a few other members to laugh and a few, most notable being Zexion, to chuckle slightly behind his hand. Vexen, however, was not pleased in the least.

He wasn't quite as happy as everyone else was; perhaps he shouldn't have had that eggnog. Now he just felt strange.

"Well, I'm Marluxia!" Xigbar called out, "I ish a FLOWAH FAG!" Of course, with a flip of his wrist and shimmy of his hips, and Marluxia nearly stormed over and slapped him harder than anyone knew he could.

Xigbar must have spiked the eggnog and forgot about it. But...the way he clung to Demyx made one suspect that it was really on purpose that he drank it.

**13. Magic Dance - David Bowie (5:11)**

"You remind me of the babe."

Vexen glanced up.

"The babe with the power."

A thin blonde brow raised as the other sang, crawling on all fours on a table towards him.

"The power of voodoo."

Intense green eyes widened.

"You do."

Marluxia was almost too close, now.

"Remind me of the babe."

By the time he said this last line, he was so close that he was forced to whisper the last bit. It was now that Vexen noted the headphones in the pink haired man's ears, leading to a pocket. But, sadly, it was too late before he noticed him leaning in for a kiss. The only real thought he had was voiced when they broke for air.

"The _Hell_?" He gasped, gulping a little and looking at Marluxia, who just grinned and pecked his nose.

"My baby." He winked, and Vexen found himself feeling a little sick to his stomach.

**14. Get Psycho - Disturbed (3:45)**

Marluxia enjoyed slapping Vexen around from time to time. But he always loved it when Vexen enjoyed it. Today, in particular, he didn't want to mess around.

"Vexen." He spoke when he was close enough, gripping his arms hard, "I don't feel like dealing with your shit today. So you'd better let me do this or I _will _hurt you."

Vexen seemed taken aback by the threat, questioning with a soft, "Pardon me?"

A severely hard slap was delivered to his cheek, and it already started to bruise. He went stock-still, staring at the man before him who was suddenly pressing their lips together in a very gentle kiss. He was definitely surprised at the fact that Marluxia was resorting to such violence. The kiss moved down his jaw and neck, and at a particularly nice nibble, Vexen tried in vain to hide a soft gasp. His body reacted nicely when Marluxia began to grind forward, a soft moan trying hard to remain in his throat. It sounded strangled, even.

Marluxia eventually led a weak-kneed scientist to the wall nearest them, grinding and moving his hips so hard against Vexen's that he nearly called out louder.

**15. SOS - Rihanna (3:59)**

Marluxia had never felt this way before. He could remember what love felt like, and now he could definitely feel the rememberance of that feeling whenever Vexen was around. A sigh left his lips as he looked down to the floor, the lab beneath his feet. He faded simply through the wall, into a portal he'd opened up, straight into Zexion's room.

"Zexion, I need some advice and/or help."

"What's that, number Eleven?"

"I...think I...love...Vexen."

"That's impossible. You know we can't love."

"But we _can_ because I _do_."

"Well...I suppose all I can say is try to talk to him. I'm not exactly an expert on these sorts of things."

"I figured since...you know, you were with Lexaeus.."

"That has nothing to do with anything. Now, just leave us be." Speaking of Lexaeus, he was also in the room. Marluxia sighed and headed out of the room, thinking on his way to Vexen's lab. There had to be a way of getting this across to Vexen.

"Vexen! Where are you? I love youuu!" He called, unable to see Vexen right off.

Meanwhile, in Wonderland, Vexen felt a slight waver in his focus. He sensed a disturbance in the force. Something...related to a certain botanist, for sure.

**16. Blue - Eiffel 65 (3:30)**

"Listen up, Vexen." Marluxia instructed, closing his eyes to block the image of a very disgruntled ice elemental who felt like he was being talked down to. "I've gotta tell you a story about a guy like you."

"A guy like _me_?" Vexen raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms and tilting his body to one side, leaning predominantly on his left leg.

"Yes. He was very...blue." Marluxia grinned, opening up his eyes again to show off those evily glinting bedroom blues.

Vexen didn't seem to think much of it at first, just shrugging it off before those hands formed claws and Marluxia carefully stepped forward. Suddenly, realization struck him and he began backing up in a bit of a panic; he didn't like to be advanced upon like that.

"Down there."

**17. I Hope You Die - Bloodhound Gang (3:40)**

Vexen had always seen himself as more important than the Neophytes, and even some of his own Superiors, namely Xigbar, who never took anything seriously. However, if there was anyone in the Organization he thought needed to die, it was their precious Graceful Assassin. The only assassinating he did inside the castle was figuring out that the word 'assassin' had the words 'ass,' 'ass,' 'in' in them, and trying hard as he could to live by those words.

There were more things to Marluxia, though, that had the fourth wishing death upon him. The 'ass' he wanted 'in' just so happened to be _his_, and that was _not_ acceptable at all.

So many ways he wanted to torture Marluxia...he could just imagine it. He wanted him in jail. With some psycho cellmate. That would make _him_ be the one to be the 'girl'. An evil, manic grin came over Vexen's lips. Ohh, all he had to do was get Marluxia completely and utterly helpless and leave him in some jailing system.

But that didn't seem too likely, really.

**18. Best Friend - Toybox (3:32)**

"Have you ever been in love?" Marluxia questioned suddenly one day, after he and Vexen had been experiencing some well-earned silence. To be honest, Vexen had never wanted to hear that word again, and...it was already making him choke on the air in his throat.

"Why would you ask such an absurd question?" The scientist finally spat, eyes wide and breath starting to calm. He sighed, "No, I haven't." And it was a clear lie.

"What about Even?" He questioned, raising a brow a little and looking at the other.

"I don't want to talk about it." He sighed finally, closing his eyes and making a face, as if erasing some nasty taste from his mouth.

"I'm in love right now."

"That's nice for you, Eleven."

"Don't be like that, you've called me Marluxia before."

"Only _once_ and it was incidental."

**19. Take Me Under - Three Days Grace (4:20)**

It seemed that it was Vexen's turn to fade. All of his dreams and hopes were fading, and his death wasn't even from _Sora_. He half-wished that instead of fighting he could have spent a nice night with Marluxia. He'd even wanted him to stay. He'd just been frightened to get too ensnared in the other's trap.

Maybe there was regret mixed in with the fear and pleading he was doing. He only wished Marluxia could have been truly there for him, taken him all the way into a relationship. The walls he built around himself didn't help him, now. He figured that if he hadn't smarted off, Marluxia wouldn't have done this to him. It was all his own fault, and he hated that feeling.

Marluxia'd been waiting so long for him, too...maybe he finally lost his patience? Or...Hell, he didn't know. Something about this all was making him feel like he should have done more. But...then there was that ever-present self-preservation speech in his mind.

No, this was _all_ Marluxia's fault. All of it. Stupid Marluxia. If he ever saw him again, he'd hurt him as severely as he could. He'd _see_ blue. And _be_ blue.

**20. Attractive Today - Motion City Soundtrack (1:42)**

Marluxia seemed to be pretty happy, nursing Vexen back to health from the cold he'd suddenly suffered. Of course, the Scientist was ranting and raving in his bed about how awful it was.

"I'm sick of this common cold!" He shouted as Marluxia tried to feed him soup while having a fruity little coctail for himself.

"Why won't you just eat the soup?" He paused, "Because I'm definitely extremely attracted to you. You're very attractive."

That shut Vexen up fairly quickly.

**AN: Okay, so...this is another thing for Emma, I think. I referred to our rp a little..;; Or a lot. _**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it. R&R please!**


End file.
